


I will never see you grow up

by miohdney (orphan_account)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AsanoGakuhou, Ikeda's death, Other, assasination classroom - Freeform, dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miohdney
Summary: For my huge and stupid mistake, I will never see you grow up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I will never see you grow up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/237826) by Gakukun. 



A fatal error how take your life away. What you are "good"? I don’t know why the hell I will say you that advice. My fault, is all my fault. Your dead. I remember your call and how I ignore how broke your voice sounds.   
If I will begin more observatory. If I will never give you that stupid advice, probably, you still being in my side and not sleeping in a cold tomb.  
That day, I let the ball fall and whit it my stupid ideals of professor how wrested your life. Even when I was so devasted for your dead I spill one tear.   
I train hard. I learn to manipulate people whit a charismatic smile y cute words. I contracted revenge to the people who insulted you, now they are bettors how lose all their money.  
But stills not enough.   
I still training hard to open a decent school. I reconstructed a new teaching method when I going to teach mine students to be strongest and never be defeated. It was being perfect, until it appeared the octopus.  
He would be one more piece on my chessboard but in the end, it ended up being better than me in every way. Better person (even when he was a killer) and better teacher. He teached to his students to be strongest and never be defeated but, he also taught them to be kind and head down when necessary because in that way do it a killer.  
Ironic, isn’t?   
A murderer has been able to train better students in a year of which I could have done in my life. Even my son, whom I considered my better student, gave me back but I can’t complain, I was brought up that way.  
My teachings, my efforts, and my talent he was totally wasted and, in the end, I just can only create monsters.   
You were my betters students and the only how keep it whit me to the end.  
For that, I’m very grateful, even I will never see you grow up, Ikeda.


End file.
